My Niece's Keeper
by x-jordz
Summary: Dean and Sam are investigating a Paranormal Murder and stumble over someone they haven't seen in a long time. What happens when this person goes missing and the boys are left to look after what they left behind?
1. Neighbours

We all know (as supernatural fans) that the only children in the Winchester family are Dean and Sam. What if there was a daughter involved as well? Introducing Emily Winchester, 10 months younger than Sam and 4 years younger than Dean. Ashley is a Supernatural Expert. She graduated top of her class for paranormal and supernatural studies and doesn't need her fathers' journal or notes to 'diagnose' something. Like the rest of the family she is determined to find who (or what) killed her mother. She moved to Texas soon after she turned 18. Emily requested that her family did not try to contact her when she was in Texas. The 3 knew that she wanted to be left alone for a while, the family had travelled for a long time and she had always dreamed of settling down.

This story is she and her brothers meeting by accident. She seems exactly the same as when she left, but a small surprise awaits the two boys when an angry demon kills Emily's neighbour and the boys are sent to investigate.

Dean looked over at the body lying spread-eagled on the floor; there were no wounds of any kind, no traces of poison, drugs or alcohol. The body was perfectly healthy, apart from the fact that she was dead. "Are there traces of anything on the body?" Sam asked, exhausted after turning the house upside down looking for clues. "Nope. I suggest we try the neighbours, see if they saw anything strange last night" Dean retorted immediately. Sam nodded and headed out the door after his brother.

Sam rapped his knuckles on the door quickly. He had never liked asking neighbours or relatives of the victim. It always drew more attention to them than they needed. He stared up at the sky and heard the lock on the door click open. Dean's surprised voice shocked him, "what the hell are you doing here?" he looked back down quickly and saw his slightly younger sister standing in the doorway. "Dean! Sammy! What are you doing in Texas?" Emily exclaimed and ran towards Dean, who enveloped her in his embrace, "we're investigating a paranormal murder. Don't you listen to the news anymore? We thought we'd ask a few neighbours if they saw anything weird and here we are!" he let go of her and she charged towards Sam, "Sammy! My god, you're taller than last time I saw you!" Sam chuckled quietly, "no I'm not, I reckon you're shrinking Em" Emily let go of him too, "Come inside; both of you! Do you expect us to catch up standing on the porch?" she dragged them both inside and they sat down in the living room, "I have a surprise. I tried reaching you when I first found out but you were out of range. Wait here" she rushed out of the room and after a few minutes returned with a tiny sleeping infant. "Oh my god." Dean breathed, "Why the hell do you have a baby?" Sam stared in disbelief; his sister had a child. "Her name's Amelia. Amelia Mary Winchester. She's 2 months old tomorrow" She placed the sleeping child in Dean's arms, "Mary because of mum I suppose?" he said and stared at Amelia's small closed eyes. "Yeah, just so I could remember her whenever I look at my daughter. Mum would have loved a granddaughter" Sam nodded silently and gestured for Dean to hand over his newfound niece. "She's beautiful," he whispered softly once the infant was nestled in the cradle of his arm, "when was she born?" he asked, looking up at Emily. "On Dean's birthday, that's why I tried to reach you. To tell you that on his birthday you both became uncles" Dean looked chuffed, "for some reason I feel special" Emily laughed heartily, "you should! You are now officially role models to a little girl who is blood related" Emily noticed to the worried look creeping over Dean's face, "don't worry, it's not like I'm going to ask you to baby-sit her or something like that. You'd probably sit on her if I told you to baby-sit" Sam started laughing along with Emily as Dean's ears turned bright red. "Come on Sam, we have an evil spirit to catch next door. Unless our dear little sister would like to join in the fun?" Emily stood up and carefully took the sleeping child out of Sam's arms then made her way to the bedroom, "I'm in. just let me get Amelia's baby capsule and my stuff" She said, the sound slightly muffled by the walls of the house. Dean looked at Sam quickly then raised an eyebrow, "what stuff? You didn't take any gear with you when you left home" Emily re-entered the room, "you honestly didn't think that I wouldn't buy anything to protect myself against the supernatural forces? You've got to be kidding me. Have you noticed that every woman to do with our family; mum, Sam's girlfriend, Aunt Jane, have been engulfed by hell's flames in a bedroom in their house? I wasn't going to take any chances, especially now that I have Amelia to take care of" Sam nodded, "ah, I see your point" Dean, who had been jogging restlessly on the spot whined impatiently, "come on you two! Let's go kick some evil demon ass!"

Emily shone the torch over the rafters in the Basement, "something's definitely been in here; by the looks of these rafters it's been hanging out here for a while" Dean looked up from the huge chest of drawers he was inspecting, "did you say 'hanging'?" Emily nodded, "what we have here is a collision spirit; when two supernatural beings come into contact sometimes they morph together and make one powerful demon. I'd say that this collision happened between a vampire and a woman in white. If you had dug deeper into the neck of Mrs Denver you would have found a set of teeth marks. Naturally when 'a woman in white' kills it doesn't necessarily have to be an unfaithful man; because of the vampire in the woman in white spirit now; this demon will kill both men and women. It has been literally hanging on the rafters for about I'd say… a year before it decided to kill its victim" Sam and Dean stared open mouthed at their little sister, "Dude, how do you know so much?" Dean questioned her, flabbergasted. "I graduated top of my class for supernatural beings and paranormal belongings last year. The teacher said I probably know more than him now" Sam cocked his head slightly, "who was the teacher exactly?" Emily smiled mysteriously, "it was Dad"

A/N: omg this story came to me when I was in bed watching supernatural (naturally, darlings ) and the whole collision spirit thing I suppose just spilt out. I would love some reviews (first person to review gets a cookie! Only if it's a nice review though…) written for myself and Mrs Spencer-Ackles, another supernatural fan like me. Good on ya Brit!


	2. Satan's Slave does her Bidding

Hello everybody! It's meeeeeeeeee!

Thank you to the persons that reviewed (note: 1 person)

Ghostwriter: keep reading…

What will happen to Emily Winchester and her tiny daughter Amelia? All will be revealed in this chapter! Will Amelia grow up having a mother or not? That'll be answered too!

Note to Readers: this story will span over quite a few years. I haven't decided how many yet but I'm working on it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything remotely related to it. I do own Amelia and Emily though! Yay for me!

"Dean!"

Dean opened an eye lazily to see his sister sitting on the edge of the bed. "Get up! It's late!" He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his eyes slowly adjusting to the light.

"What time is it?" he asked and placed his forearm over his eyes to stop the flow of light, "it's around 11.00. Sam and I have been up for ages. Apparently he's still having dreams, this time they're about me. Not Jess." Dean removed his arm and sat up, "what do you mean, about you? He told me that he stopped having dreams after the Bloody Mary incident. Don't worry; nothing will happen to our little sister when I'm around!" Emily raised an eyebrow at him and stood up; then pulled the quilt off of the bed, causing Dean to scrunch up into a ball, "that's cold Em!" Emily stuck her tongue out and beckoned for him to follow her. He grabbed his jeans and shoved them on quickly, then pulled on a t-shirt. He found his younger siblings in the kitchen, his brother cooing over Amelia while feeding her, "dude, you're going all soft when Amelia's around, seriously" Sam shook his head, "Jerk" he muttered, and pulled the empty bottle out of his young niece's mouth. "Wuss. You need to toughen up" Sam raised an eyebrow, "not everyone needs to be like you, Dean." He retorted. Emily broke up the argument, "children, please! Dean, go sit in the corner for five minutes and think about what you've just said to your brother" she said sarcastically. " I have to say Dean, Emily's almost 5 years younger than you but she seems to have more maturity than you will ever acquire in your lifetime" Sam smirked at his older brother as Emily cracked up laughing, "shut up moron" Dean said angrily, "is anyone going to help me catch this demon or are we all just gonna sit here and coo over the baby?" Emily wiped her hands on the tea towel next to the sink, "Sammy, are you all right to stay here with Amelia? I'll help Dean next door and then you can clean up the mess afterwards." Sam coughed pointedly, "ummm, mess? There's going to be a mess afterwards?" Emily nodded and picked up the backpack containing her supplies, "naturally. Vampires don't just disappear you know!" she headed out the door, "we'll be back in about 2 hours!" she yelled when she reached the front door.

"Dean, what do you have against Amelia and Sam spending time together?" Emily questioned her older brother,

"nothing" he answered her immediately;

"it doesn't seem like nothing!" she said shrilly,

"do you have a problem with me having a child then?" she questioned him again, "no!" he retorted, his voice taking on a note of frustration. "so what is it?" she bombarded him with yet another question, "I'm just not used to kids, Em. The only kids that I know are Lucas, who lives on the other side of the country and Amelia. I don't have a very good connection with children" Emily sighed, "fine. Whatever. Let's summon this demon then and get it over with" she pulled out a knife and cut a small incision on her finger, then turned it upside down and shook a few drops of blood onto the floor. After a few minutes there was a rustling over by the door of the basement, "stay here Dean. When I say now, shine the torch straight in front of you" Emily snuck out from behind the pile of boxes and quietly opened the vial of holy water. She had removed her shoes prior to sneaking up behind the powerful demon and when she had her chance, dumped the entire vial onto the demon, "now Dean! Now!" she screamed and Dean shone his torch in front of him. Emily shielded her eyes and drove the silver stake into the collision spirit's heart. It howled and lashed out at Emily, giving her a small gash across the cheek. "Dean! I need the lighter, now!" her brother threw her the lighter and she clicked it, warming up the end of the stake. The demon dropped to the floor and slowly started melting. Once the spirit was just a puddle she sprayed it with petrol and set it alight, watching it burn with a slight smile on her face.

"are you ok Emily?" Dean whispered loudly, "I'm fine Dean. Another job well done for the Winchesters" she replied happily and picked up the stake off of the floor. Dean came out from behind the tidily stacked boxes and put his arm around Emily's shoulders, "that was one hell of a demon. Where'd you get that silver stake?" he pointed at the slim piece of silver she held limply in her hand, "I've had it for a while. Thought it might come in handy one day" she laughed off the shock of killing the spirit. They packed up their things, "hopefully Sam hasn't murdered Amelia yet. She can be a bit of a handful at times" Emily laughed and locked the front door behind her.

Sam opened his sister's front door to see his brother literally unscathed and his little sister covered in blood. "I trust it went well then" he said and stood out of the way so they could enter the house. "I'm going to have a shower" Emily looked disgusted with the state of her clothing. "where's Amelia? Did you get her off to sleep?" she asked Sam, "yep. She's sound asleep in the nursery. She was so easy to get off to bed" he replied. "good, I'm glad it was so easy for you. It takes me ages to settle her down" Emily said while hurrying up the stairs, taking off her jumper in the process.

Emily came out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. It was her favourite part of the day; having a shower. She felt so cleansed and refreshed, almost like she didn't know anything about the supernatural world and she was normal for a change. That's all she ever wanted when she was a teenager, to be just like everyone else. Night fell quickly over the little town in Texas and Dean found himself occasionally falling asleep in front of the TV. Sam kicked him every so often to keep him alert. "you know that now we're in the house there's the possibility that the thing that took mum could come for Emily too?" Sam pointed out to Dean, who somehow found the show about the mating rituals of caterpillars very intriguing. "why would the thing that killed mum come after her daughter as well?" Dean questioned his little brother. Sam thought for a while, "do you think that maybe we attract this demon to houses of our relatives?" Amelia could be heard whimpering upstairs, "Emily'll get it, she's closer" Sam said confidently and drew Dean's attention back to the conversation. Dean held up his hand and listened to the murmuring upstairs, "it's good to know you're bonding with Amelia, Dean" he could hear, "Shit! The demon's upstairs, Sammy!" both the boys sprinted up the stairs and into the nursery. A woman of about 20 stroked Amelia's forehead, "such a pretty baby; such a pretty child" she soothed and turned to stare at the two Brothers. Sam noticed she had red pupils and bloodshot eyes. "get away from her!' Dean yelled and raced towards the demon, just to be knocked back against the wall. He slid down the wall, unconscious. Emily rushed into the room, "what's…" she trailed off as her eyes scanned the demon standing in front of her daughter's crib. "no! Amelia!" she yelled, but Sam restrained her, "don't! you get too close and you'll end up like the rest of the women in our family. Stay where you are" Sam explained calmly, then took a deep breath, "why are you here?" he asked the demon, who had returned to stroking the sleeping child's head. "oh, it's very simple. 2 months ago I found out that the sister of the famous Dean and Sam Winchester had a baby. We wouldn't want anyone taking up the family business now, would we? My boss decided tonight I would kill the young Winchester child. It didn't matter if you two were here when I took the child. I knew how to deal with dear Emily" the demon chuckled and picked up Amelia, "put her down!" Emily screamed and pushed past Sam, "Emily!" Sam yelled and tried to grab her, but it was too late. The demon stopped her in her tracks and lifted her up. She cut off her air supply and left her hanging in mid-air. Sam could see her skin slowly going blue and she rose higher until she hit the roof. Her hair spread out and a slash slowly started appearing across her midriff. Dean slipped out of his unconscious state and saw Emily on the roof, "no," he whimpered, "no! Emily!" he heard Emily gasp as his mother had when she was in the same position that fateful night in November, "Amelia.." she struggled to get the word out properly. Dean looked over at the demon holding Amelia, "don't worry Em, we'll look after her" he whispered and got up off of the floor, then charged at the demon, grabbing Amelia and Sam at the same time. The demon growled at Dean and pointed her finger towards Emily. Hell's flames engulfed her and she disappeared as the room caught alight. "quick Sam! Grab some of Amelia's clothes and whatever else she needs so we can get out of here!" Dean yelled and picked up a few blankets and toys. Sam raced over to the dresser and showed handfuls of clothes into a bag along with nappies, formula, and pacifiers. They raced out the front door dragging their bags and Amelia's pram. "wait!" Sam exclaimed and shoved the bags into Dean's arms along with Amelia. He ran back into the burning house and collected a few photos from the front room then ran out and joined Dean on the lawn, "we can't let Amelia grow up not knowing what her mother looked like. Dad almost made that mistake with me".


End file.
